Bulls-Eye
by Black-Hat Jack
Summary: Inspired by imagineyourotp on tumblr. Maine and Texas meet each other while playing Halo 3. Rated M for swearing.


This was inspired by a prompt on tumblr - Imagine your OTP discovering each other over the internet before meeting in person. Speaking of tumblr, follow me on there. My url is holdensryefield.

Now, I don't have an OTP, so I just picked a pairing that I like. That's right, Maine/Texas! Such a niche pairing.

Also, I gave Maine the name Tom, after Tom Hardy.

Enjoy! It's real short, but I still had fun writing it.

* * *

_"Flag captured. Red team wins!"_

Tom growled, gripping the controller tight with his massive hands. "Reggie, what the hell happened with you, man?"

Reggie's English tone emanated from Tom's headset, clearly aggravated. "Oh, I'm sorry, MaineMan, I just kept getting outsniped by their team! Some punk from Dakota got me."

"Which one, there's two Dakotas!" Tom growled, taking another big sip of Cherry Coke.

"I don't know. Oh, hey, Maine, knock knock?"

Tom sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Who's there?"

"Doctor!"

"Doctor Who?"

Reggie burst into snickers, leaving Tom silent and confused. "Don't get it."

He heard his sniper friend scoff and mutter "Fucking Yanks."

Suddenly, he heard a blip on the TV screen, a message popping up.

_1 friend invitation from TextheHex._

"TextheHex? Who's that?" he asked to himself, pressing "accept" out of curiosity.

Another blip came on the screen - _TextheHex would like to play Halo 3 with you._

Tom shrugged, waiting for the game to start.

"Hey. I liked playing against you, MaineMan." a voice spoke in his ear, hard and aggressive. A soldier. Or, at the very least, a pro gamer. "You're a challenge."

It actually made him shiver a little bit.

He took another swig of Cherry Coke, chuckling with his low voice. He honestly hated his own voice, that's why he barely spoke during matches. He only did it to appease Reggie and Butch. Though, Butch himself never said a word during matches himself.

"You're on, cowgirl." he growled, hoping his baritone vocals would make her shiver as well.

"Ha! I like how you say it. Better than my ex. He'd always try out a southern accent when he said it, it just made me punch him."

So, she was single. Aww yeah. Tom smiled softly, but then frowned. "Wait, why do I even care?" he thought, forgetting he was in the middle of a game.

He saw Tex running up to him, shotgun in hand, black armor shining in the virtual sunlight. "Oh, fuck!" Maine shouted, firing his Brute Shot at her, backtracking to the Mongoose.

"Aw, what's the matter? Scared?" he heard her taunt, a smirk evident on her probably cute face.

He growled angrily. "I'm not retreating! I'm advancing! Towards future victory!"

* * *

"So, how were your classes today? You ready for this semester?"

Tom smiled, glad she asked first. It showed that she cared. He reloaded his Brute Shot and set out, intent on bashing her ribcage in with it. "I'm excited for my History class. I got to retake Composition I, though."

He heard Tex gasp, preparing himself for her anger. "Tom, what?! You have to retake it?! Dammit, I expected the best from you, you idiot!"

Tom didn't exactly have a response to that, so he decided to kill her.

"STOP WINNING, DAMN YOU."

* * *

"Oh fuck, get on the bus!" Tex shouted in his ear, panic evident in her voice.

"Fuckin' zombies! Die, you Häagen-Dazs cunts!" Tom shouted, shaking with laughter as he blew a zombie's head off with a shotgun.

"You watch too much Rage Quit, Tom." Allison said, giggling a little.

Tom felt his cheeks get all warm, raising a hand to feel them. "Hey, you made me blush." he confessed, rubbing his large, sweaty palms on his Xbox boxers.

"Aw, I made the big polar bear blush. A big, blushing bear with Xbox boxers." Allison teased.

Tom's cheeks flushed redder, sputtering "Hey, I'm not the one with bulls-eyes all over her panties!"

"Hey! It's just the one, thank you very much. On my ass."

Tom shifted in his chair slightly, incredibly glad she wasn't in the room with him. He rubbed his eyes softly, remembering that, oh yeah, she wasn't in the room with him.

"Hey, Allison?"

"Yeah, Tom?"

"I really, _really_ fucking wish you were here."

He heard Allison, TextheHex, clear her throat awkwardly, sniffling, due to the cold she had. "No, no, you don't, Tom. I'm a total bitch, just ask my ex."

* * *

Tom stretched his legs, not even bothering to put on his boxers as he walked to the kitchen. He was so happy this new apartment had a pantry big enough for his appetite.

"Tom, hurry up and get the snacks!"

Tom smirked, walking even slower, giving his roommate a longer view of his muscular, huge figure.

"Tom, don't make me jump on you."

He stood still, a huge, happy smile on his face. "Come get me, then."

He heard the pitter-patter of her tiny feet, then the silent leap into the air, then came the tight clasp of her limbs, warm, smooth, and soft, but strong. His tiny little fighter.

"Allison, I'm happy I found you." he quietly said, his low voice barely audible. She kissed his neck, nuzzling her nose against his skin.

"Love you, Maine." she said, climbing off him and hugging him from the front. His stubbly chin scraped against her forehead, her blond hair tickling him.

"Love you more, Texas."

Allison smiled, pecking Tom's lips. "Hurry up, dammit!"

Her bossy request was answered with one of his big hands, slapping her ass playfully, a habit that she secretly loved.

"Bulls-eye, Tex."


End file.
